Our Life Over The Years
by AnArmyBoysCowGirl
Summary: Anabell is Goku's oldest daughter. She's been pushed into the dirt so many times but got back up and made it though with her friends, family and Piccolo, the man that had been by her since she was a kid but now relizes he was more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**These are all short little memorys of how this friendship became a rocmance...**

**I hate grammar and spelling and summerys...so ignoring all that you may see please read it and review it :D**

* * *

They stared at her in utter amazement as her level rose and rose way beyond anything they had ever done before. Her eyes went dark and the ground under her rumbled. Gohan stared up at his older sister a little scarred.

Rattiz blinked over and over again as he stared at his little eye pieces. "Im-Im-impossible!" he shouted. "She-she's only a little girl! Her power levels nearing 5 thousand!"

Goku craned his head from the ground to stare at his little girl. "Anabell..." He felt her power so strongly it was the highest level he had ever felt in all the people he had fought over the years. But she was only 7 and her body was so tiny she could have passed for 3. How could a child of that age and size uphold that much power. Piccolo was thinking the same thing. This power had been sleeping in her and it was shocking how she brought it out, out of nowhere and without any training.

But it suddenly dawned on him that even though her power was so high it was starting to quaver where it was and without much notice it was starting to decline very, very slowly. He didn't have much time so he needed to jump this distraction now. Putting his fingers to his forehead, he closed his eyes in concentration. His own power generated all into this one that move that would finish this big mouth Syian once and for all. He growled loudly as it was time to attack, the stunned Rattiz turned to look at his sudden growl and his eyes went wide as he saw the energy beam that was suddenly coming towards him. He didn't have time to scream, or move or even think before it was over and he lay there still on the green grass.

Gohan watched in shock, so stunned his crying stopped. Goku lay back in relief and stared up at the blue sky trying to ignore the pain he was in. Piccolo straightened up grinning slightly then he looked back over at the powerful girl. She was starting to sway and her power level was dropping faster now. Suddenly it dropped completely and she gasped as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

Gohan stared crying again standing over his sister patting her cheek softly. "Ana? Ana, wake up. Ana!"

Goku looked back up at his daughter. "Ana!" he called forcing himself up and limped a couple feet over towards his children before collapsing again. He was in far enough to reach out and stroke his daughters curly blond almost white hair back from her forehead. She was pale and cold but alive. All that power had just drained all her energy. Piccolo walked towards them slowly and bent down to the little girl placing a hand on her little forehead.

"Help her please, Piccolo..." Goku whispered.

Piccolo nodded bending his head in concentration he let power flow down his hand to her. It was silent for a long time until she suddenly gasped again and jerked forward until she was sitting up, Piccolo stood back up crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. She looked around confused, panting slightly a little scared of being in this place where she didn't remember coming to. Her body trembled still weak from the drain but she looked at her father.

"Daddy?" she whimpered looking at him worried.

He forced at smile at her. "It's okay, sweetheart, everything's okay now..."he stroked her cheek softly. Then grunted starting to cough roughly. When he finally cleared his throat he looked at his two young kids. "But soon daddy's got to go..."

"No, daddy! Why?!" Gohan wailed.

"Daddy's hurt...and he needs to go to get better...But in 1 year daddy will be back. Until then, Gohan, Mr. Piccolo will take care of you. And you'll do everything he says wont you, Gohan?"

Ana looked from her little brother, to her daddy, then up at Piccolo then back, confused. Gohan's eyes widen as he stared up at Piccolo scowling down at him. Swallowing back his tears he nodded slowly.

"What about me, daddy?" Ana asked her high chime voice squeaked a little. She was shaking a little harder now and she fought her eyelids to stay open.

Goku looked at her and frowned slightly. After feeling that great power today he knew she would be a great worrier. She loved to help him train back at home but Piccolo's training would be 10 times harder. He couldn't bare to see his baby girl hurt. She was his only princess. If keeping her out of the fight would keep her safe he was going to do it. "Ana...you're going home to your mother...You're going to help her and do everything she says ok?"

Her face fell and she frowned deeply her lower lip quivering. "But-but, daddy...Mama doesn't like me..."

The look of her face nearly crushed him then and there but he held on just for a few more minutes. He couldn't dyne it... Ever since Chichi got pregnant with Ana the day after they had reunited at the martial arts tourdement, even though it was her idea, she loathed Ana even as she was in the womb. When Ana had turned out to be a girl, Chichi was just more disappointed, she wanted a strong smart son to be proud of. She finally got her wish with Gohan but she still had the hatred towards their only daughter. Goku knew Ana was terrified of her mother and Chichi would have a fit over Ana coming home and not Gohan but Goku wanted his little girl safe and that was his finale decision. "I want you to do this for me, honey, please?" he coughed again sounding so horse. "Be a good girl for Mama, help her out. Tell her Gohan will be okay. And we'll both see you guys again in one year."

She stared at him, nodding slowly, looking down. Piccolo and he both knew she was trying to hold back tears and they knew she was strong enough to do it. Gohan on the other hand balled his eyes out. Goku leaned up as far as he could kissing his daughters cheek then stroking her curls. Then he reached over and ruffled Gohan's crazy hair. He smiled up at Piccolo mouthing the words "Thank you," before he grunted and fell back down, his eyes closing.

"Daddy!" Gohan screamed, crawling over Ana to him, gripping his orange uniform and shaking him. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Come back, Daddy!"

Ana shook her head grabbing her brothers cubby little hands softly wrapping them around her waist as she wrapped her thin arms around him. They hugged each other tightly, Gohan crying into his sister's shoulder while she kissed the top of his head trying to comfort him.

Piccolo watched them for a little while then grunted out a sigh, reaching down to grab Gohan's arm. He screamed bloody murder, holding onto Ana tighter. She gasped as all the air in her cut off as he squeezed her. Her head started to swim and she left light headed again ready to pass out at any minute. Piccolo growled at this brats annoying high voice and tugged at his arm again roughly. This time the jerk was so hard his arms slipped from his sister's boney body. Ana swayed, dizzy, but didn't reach to take Gohan back she trusted her dad and she knew Piccolo wouldn't hurt her little brother. Gohan continued to scream as Piccolo tucked him under his arm. When Piccolo looked back at Ana she was laying down again, her eyes closed. He debated whether or not to take her back to her house or not but he knew if he got to close Gohan would try to run to his mother and he didn't want to be attacked by that woman. That was the only woman he was terrified of. He knew that once this strong little girl woke back up she would do what her daddy said, she would go back to his mother. With one last look at her crumpled little body Piccolo turned with the screaming child and took off into the air.

* * *

**Read it. Review it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z! I ment to put that on the first one to...**

**Read it. Review it. :D**

* * *

He watched her fall to her hands and knees in exhaughstion he thought at any second she would faint. She screamed frustrated with herself punching the ground. "I'm going to show them! Girls are just as strong as boys! I can train and fight to! I'll show Piccolo and my daddy and the others my fighting skills when they Syians come, I'll be great."

He grinned slightly watching her forcing herself back up and she screamed as her power level shot back up again the ground and mountains shook. Her chest rose and fell showing all the bones in her body. Amazing...He mused to himself as he watched her train harder than before. She was such a persistent girl; she was like her father she wouldn't give up. Surprisingly she kept it up for another 2 hours until her body couldn't take it anymore and she dropped from where she was in the sky. Just before she hit the ground Piccolo quickly flew over and caught her in his hard arms. It took him awhile to actually realize he had caught her it only felt like air in his arms. The only thing he could feel was fragile bones poking into his inner arms. "Your strong, little one…" he murmured down to her unconscious body. "You will show us your amazing power when the Syians come, you'll be a very big part in defeating them." In her sleep she whimpered, starting to stir slightly, trying to wake herself back up to push even farther but there was no way her body could take it.

Piccolo grinned again as he saw her resistance to stay down. He walked off towards Goku's house slowly, brushing back her almost white curls and examining her making sure she wasn't badly injured. Just minor cuts and bruises flawed her pale skin. Finally he got to the house and he walked around to the single windows that lead into Ana's closet of a room. The window was already open from where she had snuck out earlier. When Piccolo climbed though he realized just how small it really was. It was smaller than a broom closet, just big enough for a small cot and a little walkway that was big enough for her skinny little legs to make it though. Piccolo was pressed against the wall and his knees hit the cot on the other side of the wall. Unlike Gohan's room where he had tons of space and other furniture finishing his room. He also had piles and piles of toys and books to keep his spoiled self occupied. But Ana had nothing. No books or toys like a girl her age should have. She only had one small wooden doll the size of her small hand, lying on her cot. Goku must have carved it for her since he was the only one who cared for his daughter Chichi was happy with pretending she never had a daughter and she only noticed her when she wanted something done.

Slowly he laid her down on the cot and reached on the bottom of the cot for a blanket and noticed when he picked it up it was thin enough to see though and there were holes big enough to put your hand though. He threw it on the ground growling angry at how Chichi could let her daughter have nothing. Not a real bed, not a good warm blanket or any dolls or toys for her to play with. She was shaking from the cold breeze blowing in though the window, she curled up into herself for warmth. Piccolo growled again still mad, hovering his hand over her and creating a thick warm blanket to drape over her. He tucked the blanket tightly around her to keep the warmth in then in the circle of her arms by her chest he created a little fabric doll of a princess that looked just like her with the blond curly cue hair and ice blue eyes.

"There…" he grumbled to himself. Even though he wasn't fond of children being spoiled and playing with toys and being whiny as long as they had a source of discipline like she did it was fine for children to spend some time resting and playing. And he believed every child should have a toy or two. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead softly, then stood back up and silently climbed back though the window and closed it behind him. It easily slide down, it had probably been opened and closed many times as she snuck out almost every night.

* * *

**Read it. Review it. Love it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So someone called my character a Mary Sue? But I really have no idea about anything in writeing I only write so i can get these storys out of my head...But I'll try to make them better...So whats a Mary Sue?**

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Read and Review please :)**

* * *

The night air whipped Piccolos cape around as he hovered in the sky, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared down at the little boy sitting on the ground crying for his daddy and mommy and wishing for more food even though he had, had bowls and bowls of berries and fruit before. Piccolo shook his head, after all these years he wasn't used to seeing how much a Syian could eat. It was disgusting how much they could stuff their face and how fast. Yet it only seemed to be the Syian men that did that. He never noticed Ana eating more than a plate of food and usually she couldn't even finish one plate. But she was the first Syian girl in the world, maybe Syian woman just didn't eat as much.

"He looks so miserable..." a soft song voice said behind him.

He spun around, his heart racing, tense, and ready for a fight. Little Ana stood on the cliff not but a couple feet away from him. She looked down at her little brother then back up at Piccolo, frowning sadly. He growled dropping his guard, crossing his arms back over his chest.

"What are you doing here, Anabell? You should be home with your mother. How did you find this place? "He hissed, glaring at her.

She crossed her arms over her own tiny chest, raising an eyebrow at him. "I could feel your guy's energy…I tracked you down that way…I'm here to take care of my little brother...." she said leaning down and reaching into her brown faded backpack. When she stood back up she held two round bright red apples.

"You're not giving that to him." Piccolo growled and before she could move or even speak he reached out and swiped the apples from her hand. Then threw one like a baseball miles in the opposite direction over the mountains. With her back turned looking after the apple, he hide the second apple in the pocket of his cape.

"Hey!" she cried turning around to look back at him; her lower lip was pushed out into a pout.

He rolled his eyes. "He needs to learn how to fend for himself. Now go home, Anabell, this is the last time I'll say it."

"No! Look at him! He's going to starve, he needs something to eat."

"Go. Home. Anabell. Now." he growled each word slowly, so the treat sunk in. He was half way turned back around when from the corner of his eye he noticed her curls bounce as she quickly bent back down to her backpack and grabbed a third apple. Before he even had time to reach back and take it she threw it down where it landed at Gohan's feet. He cussed under his breath and grabbed Ana's arm and dove the both of them behind a bolder sitting on the cliff, clapping a hand over her mouth. On the ground Gohan looked up confused on where the fruit had come from but finally gave up looking smiling, taking a huge bite. Piccolo growled to himself peeping to the side of the rock then he leaned back up, turning his head to look at her.

"This is my boot camp. He does what I say. You don't come here and mess with my training," he scolded her in a hiss. "What's your daddy going to say when I'll tell him you misbehaving? He'll probably spank you."

Ana's eyes widened, she was used to getting spanked by her mother but getting spanked by Goku was a rare occasion she hated. She couldn't stand her daddy mad at her. Silently she pulled Piccolos hand away from her mouth. He let go seeing she was going to be quiet and behave now.

"If this is your boot camp then why can't I join? Then I could help Gohan and I wouldn't be misbehaving." she whispered, pleading almost with him.

"Your father told you to stay with your mother and that's what you should do...Besides I don't train girls." He said defiantly and stood back up. "They cry too much."

She looked a smirk pulling on her lips but she held it back. "And Gohan doesn't?" He looked back down at Gohan, sighing, he had finished the apple and was still hungry. She had him, Gohan could be a girl by how much he cried and whined. She pushed herself up off the ground and dusted off her jeans, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, please? I'll train extra hard I'll do whatever you say…"

"Your daddy goes soft on you. You don't really know how to fight." He growled, throwing out anything he thought she might be quiet to.

Gritting her teeth she got into a fighting stance. "Try me."

This was a perfect chance to see how much pain she could take. If she could increase her power level so high she should be able to know how to use it to throw a punch. With one fluid movement he spun around landing a kick into her gut hard. She doubled over gasping, all her air getting knocked out. He pulled back his arm to hit her behind the neck but her hands flew up to block it. In an almost undetectable whisper he thought her say "Please, mommy, no." But he couldn't be sure. He knew her mother was violent towards her but was she so violent this little worrier was scared of being hit certain ways. Ana pushed him back, and then pulled her arm back landing a hard punch to his jaw. It was surprising that it actually really hurt. But he wouldn't let her know it. He took a couple steps back giving them both space and he put his guard down examining her.

She was panting slightly, her chest rising and falling. It wasn't until now that he noticed that there were bruises and scares showing on places on her face, arms and legs and in her ice blue eyes that there were hints of deep fear. He could see straight though her to all the times her mother told her how worthless she was, how many times her mother beat her or humiliated her. Anabell was strong enough to protect herself but she knew how much her father loved her mother and Chichi was the woman who gave birth to her. How could a daughter hurt her mother? But how could a mother hurt her daughter so much?

He shook his head, trying to ignore it, trying not to stare he turned around. "Your mother needs you home. You got studies to do."

"I don't do school. Only Gohan dose schoolwork." She shot back. She had an excuse for everything he said it was starting to irritate him. "Mama says school is for people who are going to become scientists or go into the math profession or be smart for their job. She says I'll never be smart enough to be one of thoughts and I don't want to. "

He rolled his eyes looking into the sky. "What are you going to be." He asked, secretly curious.

"You mean after I become a martial arts champion?" she grinned slightly putting her hands on her narrow hips. Then she shook her head noticing she was being a smart-aleck and it was only making him dislike her more. She knew if she kept it up he would either give up and train her or think she was an annoying little girl and send her home. Biting her lip and blushing slightly in the dark. "I want to own an art shop so I can send money home and my mom can finally have that new addition to the house she's been wanting…" She whispered looking down. She thought that if she did that, that maybe her mother would like her more.

Piccolo nodded slowly. "Then you should go home and practice your art. Not wasting your time here…"

Ana's heart sank and she sighed, holding back tears at how crushed she was. She really didn't want to go home to her mom. Her mom was so angry at her for coming home and not having Gohan with her. She wished it was Ana that was taken to train and not her little boy. "Fine." She said slowly, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and turning slightly. "Will you just please take care of my brother? Please?" Piccolo gave one short nod not turning around to look at her. "Thanks…" she whispered turning around fully and jumping up into the air.

"Anabell…" he called. She paused turning to look at him. "I'll be moving this camp tomorrow and it would be good for you not to come looking for us." He said shortly.

She bit her lip nodding. "Yes, sir…" Then she took off into the night sky.

Piccolo turned to look after her. "I'll take care of him, Anabell…I promise you…" he murmured to himself looking back at Gohan who was still rubbing his stomach hungry. He sighed and reaching into his cape pocket for the apple he had taken, he let it drop to Gohan's feet.

* * *

**Any helpfull tips? Please read and review :)**


End file.
